


aot 138 except my first anime was naruto

by trashygivenchy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, armin is naruto somehow, dont take this seriously, eren is obito despite being the MC, sorry for killing u Bertholdt even tho you nae nae’d my hometown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygivenchy/pseuds/trashygivenchy
Summary: my worst nightmarepost 138 edit— HOW DID THE FUCKING CHAPTER MANAGE TO BE EVEN WORSE THAN THIS IM SICK HOLY FUCKING SHIT I CANT BELIEVE
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	aot 138 except my first anime was naruto

Eren’s getting blown up and somehow he’s actually in the nape so it does damage but right before eren allows himself to croak he sends he and armin to paths and they look at each other and armin is like “eren...” and eren is like “…” and then hes like “maybe you guys were right” and then armin is like “yeah… killing people bad no matter what” and eren is like “yeah i never wanted to hurt you guys and i just wanted to protect paradis and ive been fucked up ever since my mom died and you know,,,depressed teenager shit” and armin is like “its ok bc i love you and we all love you and its not too late” and eren is like “it is too late my real body is gonna die” and armin is like “ur the founder do something” and eren is like “nah i think ill just die” and armin is like “no you cant die” even tho he was the one who killed him because you know,,,,armin logic,,,and then eren is like “its okay its for the better, just know i love you and mikasa and thanks for not abandoning me” and armin is like “bro remember when i said we’re always going to be together?” “yeah youre right, before I die ill do one last thing” and then he officially stops the rumbling and the titans just die and he’s like “ill never be able to atone for my sins” and armin is like”its okay you did your part” which makes no sense but whatever and then in true uncharacteristic eren fashion he says “wish you well with annie” and armin is like “uwu but shes gonna die” and hes like “not if i change the term limit with the power of my founding titan a ha ha did you really think id do all this and not think about my titan homies?” which also makes no sense because eren does not vibe with enemies, and armin is like ”,,,eren,,,,” and then they hug one last time and then eren dies and they all cheer because woooooooo bad man is defeated!! And then mikasa is crying and in true aot fashion theyre like “mikasa shut the fuck up he killed people i do not care if that was your literal last family member” and then nobody messes with paradis and everybody is in peace and everyone is happy and they do the nae nae on erens corpse and annie and armin get married 

**Author's Note:**

> if April 2021 is another November 2014,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,oh brother


End file.
